My Daughter?
by Andrearose1990
Summary: Charlie's life changed when his mother died and the secret she kept for 21 years came to light. He has a daughter. Now his family must adjust to the news of a new family member, but they never asked themselves, does Bella want to be apart of their family. She had her own life for 21 years so how will she ever fit in to their world. I Do Not Own Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story alert. I now, I'm terrible I am but I can't help it, when they come to me I must write them. So anyway, I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 1**

Charlie sat back as his family and close friends walked his sitting room. Today was his mother's funeral, and though he did not agree with all his mother had done in her life she was still his mother and he loved her.

He looked to his wife… his beautiful wife Sue, she was his light, his love, and she had been his rock though out his whole ordeal. He mouth 'I love you' when he caught her eye across the room, but his mood quickly darken once he laid eyes on his mother's old lawyer, Aro Volturi. He had been his mother's lawyer since before he was born and had creeped him out for just as long.

He held back his look of distain as Aro walked closer to him, "Mr. Swan, if I may, can I have a word?" He said as soon as he was in ear shot.

"Is now really the best time for this?" he asked looking around the room.

Aro took a breath and straighten his suit jacket. " I have wrestled with this decision for a while, I must share with you what I know before I lose my nerve, that needs to be now." He stressed the last word as he smoothed his hair over.

Charlie nodded as he let Aro pass him, he caught Sue's eyes and silently told her to follow him before following behind Aro to his mother's old office.

He waited until Sue walked in behind him before closing the door behind them.

"Now, Aro what is so important that you need to speak to me during my mother funeral." Charlie said pulling out a chair for Sue before taking a seat next to her.

"You know your mother had her secrets, secrets that I spent most of my career helping her keep but not that she has past, there is one secret that I can no longer keep for her. This is one that I told her you had the right to know and now I can tell you."

"Tell me what?" Charlie said talking hold of Sue's hand.

Aro didn't answer instead he took out a folder from is suit jacket and handing it to Charlie.

Charlie let go of Sue's hand and took the folder opening it and gave it a once over not understanding what he was looking at before passing the folder to Sue for her to look at. "What is this, it is only pictures of some girl?"

Aro took a deep breath before answering. "That girl is Isabella Dwyer."

"And she is?" Sue prompted wanting an answer.

"Your Daughter" Aro answered for a moment.

Charlie was taken back, his stomach dropped… "My what?" grabbing Sue's hand once more. "I do not have any children outside my marriage. I have **never** had an affair!" He gripped her hand tighter.

"I know," Aro quickly retorted. "Isabella is a product of a relationship before you met Sue." He nodded to Sue, easing the thoughts that were taking over her head against her will.

"I know all the women I dated before I met Sue, none of them had children until years later, I should know I saw them often at parties after I met Sue, no one was pregnant."

Aro paused before starting once more. "Renee Higginbotham"

"Renee? Who is… oh my." Charlie let go of Sue's hand as he fell back into his chair as his memory came rushing back to him.

"Who is Renee Higginbotham?" Sue asked after a moment of silence looking to her husband for some much needed answers.

"I met her two months before I met you when my friends and I went to Florida for a last guys trip before college started up again. It was a summer fling, mostly for her , I wanted her to come back with me to see if the summer fling was real she said no she was ready to move on to her next adventure and that involved her being single, she was **not** pregnant when I left. When I got back I met you Sue and I forgot all about her. I haven't heard from her since I left."

"While that is true, you have not seen her, but I have." Aro explained. "When you were away at school she came by the house to find you, she wanted to tell you she was pregnant with your child and that she was planning on keeping it. Instead she found your mother." He closed his eyes shaking his head as he remember the day all to way.

"My mother… she kept **my** child from me." Charlie said anger creeping in his voice.

Aro nodded. "She had me pay Renee to go far away and never return and never contact you again, I told her you wanted nothing to do with her and..," he paused willing himself to repeat the words. "Now these were her words and I have regretted saying them since 'that bastard child growing inside her'."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Charlie stood anger rolling off of him in waves.

Aro held his hands up in surrender. "I did what I was told, I worked for your mother, not you."

"How could you do that to her, how could your mother say that to her?" Sue said I shock.

"I asked, she told me she was looking out for your future together. Sue, believe it or not she did like you, she knew you were good for Charlie and she did not want Renee to ruin it."

"So you paid to have my daughter sent away." Charlie hissed. "How much did you give her?"

"Twenty grand, I knew when I did it; it was the wrong thing to do but I could not go against your mother, I had done too much already for her."

"Well if you met her during the summer of 92, she had to be born between April and May of 1993 then, making her 21." Sue said "Oh my, she is only a few months older than Emmett."

"Emmett, Leah, and Seth….." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. "How do we even begin to tell them they have an older sister." He came to Sue's side taking her hand.

"With these photo's it means you have kept tabs on her, what do you know about her?" Sue asked.

"Your mother told me not to but I knew one day you needed to know, not matter when it happen. If I was to die before your mother you would have received it in my will. I have kept tabs on her, her entire life. Your daughter is quite remarkable and Renee is a great mother. She married when Isabella was four to a man named Phil Dwyer, he had a son of his own named Jasper who was two years older than Bella. He adopted Isabella while Renee adopted Jasper." He pulled out slip from the file. "This is her school record, she graduated high school at the top of her class as well as class president. While Phil makes a good living she was accepted and given a four year full ride to Columbia University."

"You mean she's here in New York now, she goes to the same school as Emmett!" Charlie exclaimed.

Aro nodded. "Here is everything I have on her." He handed them the file. "I have done what I came to do, I shall take my leave." Aro nodded to both and left the room closing the door once more behind him.

"I don't even know where to start." Charlie said eyeing the open file.

"First," Sue pecked his lips. "We tell the kids when everyone leaves, they need to know before we go to meet her." Sue answered.

"And you are OK with all of this? With me having this daughter?" Charlie asked in unbelief.

Sue let out a little laugh and smiled. "When I married you I promised to take you in the good and bad, the ups and downs and I will. You never knew about her, and she happened, before we ever met, you have done nothing wrong. I have nothing to upset about with you…your mother and Aro that is a whole different story." She stood and smoothed her skirt. "Now let's get out there push these people out and talk to our children." She held out her hand to him which he quickly took.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you." He pulled her to him laying a kiss on her lips holding her body close to his.

Sue shrugged and smirked up to him. "You got lucky I guess." She smile pulling him through the door.

** So what do you think? Should I keep the story or should I stop. **

** Also I published my first book The Veiled truth and between 11/29/14-12/3/14 on Veiled-Truth-Hidden-Islands-Book-ebook/dp/B00JE29POC/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1417222108&sr=8-1&keywords=the+veiled+truth The E-Book version of my book will be free. I hope you can check it out.**

** Follow me on Twitter : AndrearoseW **

** Or tumblr : **


	2. Chapter 2

**I love everyone's response to this story so here is chapter 2. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I realized I uploaded the wrong version of this chapter yesterday. This is the correct version, there are not many changes but the grammar is fixed slightly. **

**Chapter 2 **

Charlie paced back and forth in front of his children Emmett, Leah and Seth while Sue walked the last guest to the door.

"Pops what is so important that you and mom kicked everyone out of the house during Grandma Funeral? I mean I know you and Grandma had issue but to cut her funeral short." Emmett asked lounging back on the couch.

"Emmett please," Sue walked into the room. "This is very important and could not wait until the end." Sue commented walking back into the room.

"Though it is her fault we are in this spot." Charlie grumbled. Sue placed her hand on his shoulder calming him down.

Charlie shook his head clearing his thoughts. "Sorry, Ok, the reason why we are all here." He reached for Sue's hands once more taking it in his. "Your mother and I have something very important to talk to you about, and-."

"On no." Leah gasped cutting them off. "One of you is sick!"

"What!" Seth yelled his eyes widening. "Who's sick, which one, it's not serious is it?"

"No, no, no," Sue interrupted quickly to stop this train from derailing hard. "No one is sick, but we have some huge news that will affect the size of our family, um-"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Emmett yelled interrupting her causing the room to erupt in screams.

"You CAN NOT be pregnant, you are too old, and people will think it's mine!" Leah screeched.

"Yes, I will no longer be the youngest anymore!" Seth fisted pumped in the air.

"No I am NOT pregnant, and not because I am too old." She gave Leah a pointed look.

"What your mother is trying to say is…" Charlie took a breath. "Well, there is no easy way to say this but before I met your mother, I had a summer fling."

"A summer fling, pops really." Emmett interjected. "Dude I am so proud of you, and here I thought you were a boring guy forever." Emmett laughed.

"Thank You, I guess," Charlie shook his head at his eldest...well that wasn't true anymore, he was only his eldest son now. "This was kept from me for twenty years by my mother." He took a quick breath. "I created a daughter from that fling."

"WHAT!" Leah screamed. "YOU HAVE ANOTHER DAUGHTER!"

"Yes" Charlie answered. "Funny enough though, I had the same reaction as you when I found out."

"Dad, how did you not know you had a daughter?" Seth asked.

"Your grandmother hid it from him, from all of us, and if Aro did not tell us today, we would have never known." Sue answered for Charlie.

"How are you not more upset?" Leah looked at her mother expecting some more of a reaction but Charlie answered.

"I am, I am so angry at my mother for keeping this from me, but I cannot talk to her, I cannot ask her why she kept my child from me. My only option is to move forward and meet her and hopefully with all of your support" he squeezed Sue's hand. "We can to get to know her."

"Wait, I'm not the oldest anymore!" Emmett pouted from his seat earning an eye roll from the entire room.

"Well no, she is a few months older than you depending on what month she was born." Charlie said.

"So, what's her name?" Seth asked

"What does she look like?" Leah asked a scowl planted on her face.

Sue smiled and reached in the file for her photo and handed it to Leah, "Her name is Isabella Dywer and she goes to Columbia with you Emmett. Maybe you've seen her already." Sue added with a smile.

"How can you been so cool with this Mom!" Leah stood up outraged. "Dad has some random child out there with some random slut from his past. How could you be so stupid!" She yelled at Charlie. "How do you know she is even your daughter?"

Charlie closed his eyes before facing his daughter, his angel, his baby girl. "First off, I have never let you speak to me or your mother like than before so I do not know what makes you think you are allowed to speak to us like that now." He eyed her until she sat down and muttered an apology to them both. "Second I know because my mother would have never paid her to leave if she didn't have proof otherwise. I understand you are upset Leah, I understand this is a shock to you all, how do you think I feel? For twenty one years I have had a daughter out there who most likely thought I wanted nothing to do with her and I that I paid her mother off to leave."

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett stared at the photo. "I know her!" he exclaimed.

"Please say you did not sleep with her!" Leah groaned.

"No!" he yelled. "That's disgusting." He shivered in disgust. "and I don't really know her, I just know where she works." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Where?" Charlie asked wanting the information.

"Ummm…" he looked at Leah and Seth. "She works at that new burlesque club that opened up near my school."

"Emmett!" Sue said appalled.

"Mom, it was with the guys during rush week, and it's not a strip club, the girls keep their clothes on their entire time during their performance!" he answered quickly trying to save face in front of his parents. "Plus there are male dancers as well."

Leah rolled her eyes and Seth snickered at their brother.

"She works tonight, one of my friends has a crush on her and likes to see her preform. He asked me to go but because of the funeral I backed out, but if you want to see her I can take you." Emmett said.

"Oh can I go!" Seth asked his eyes wide with excitement and hope.

"Even I know that answer is a no." Leah shook her head.

"Your father, Emmett and I will go you two will stay here." Sue stood up.

"So just like that we are going to try and meet her?" Emmett asked.

"We have wasted all this time, I can't wait any more." Charlie said. "So let's go." He grabbed his coat.

"Em, text me everything!" Seth yelled after them.

Charlie took a breath as he stood in the club. He had to admit it was a lot more tasteful than he expected and for that, he was glad. Last thing he needed was for his daughter to work in some sleazy place.

"Emmett, dude what are you doing here." James Hunter nearly yelled as he came over to Emmett greeting him the standard half man hug.

"James, um my family thing ended early and my parents" He motioned to his parents standing behind them. "Wanted to go out." He finished eyeing James telling him to keep his mouth shut about anything else.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan." James said a look of surprise crossed his face what a nice surprise." Hello, great to see you both, oh and I am sorry about your lost!"

"Hello James, it is very nice to see you, and thank you." Sue answered for them both Charlie was looking around room.

"Um we are sitting over there, it's just me Edward, and Ben there are three extra chairs if you would like to join us." He said before he could stop himself.

"That would be lovely." Sue answered as James showed them to their table.

"Guys, Emmett and his parents are here." James said taking his seat, Charlie pulled Sues chair for her before taking a seat next to her.

"Good evening boys," Sue nodded to each one and received hellos from both for both she and Charlie. "Are we enjoying ourselves this evening?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yea." Ben laughed nudging Edward. "And Edward here, his night is about to get better." He said earning a laugh from James and scowl from Edward.

"I don't understand?" Sue asked keeping the conversation going.

"Edward here wants one of the dancers badly and she is about to perform." James ribbed.

"Really now, what is her name?" she asked.

"Bella," Edward breathed out and noticed Sue and Charlie stiffen at her name but before he could ask the lights dimmed for the next performances was about to start.

The beat to the new hit song 'Bang Bang' started to blare. The first girl step on the stage and started to sing the words that everyone in the audience knew. She moves her hips at all the right spots earning whistles and hoots from the audience. Right before the next verse the lights dimmed and focused on a different part of the stage and Bella slid down on the stripper pole and belted out in perfect tune.

"_She might've let you hold her hand in school__  
><em>_But I'mma show you how to graduate_" she swung around pole before dropping to the ground and walked to the edge of the stage and ran her hand down her thighs and she dropped slowly to the ground.  
><em>"No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk<em>_  
><em>_Just come and show me what your momma gave"_ she turned to the side and rolled her body back to a standing position.  
>"(<em>Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing)<em>_  
><em>_See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind" _She walked over to the first girl swinging her hips as they sung and dance together during the chorus, throwing their hair around dropping to the ground.

The lights focused on a different apart of the stage and as the last girl came out and rapped the last verse. During the last part of the song all three girls dance around each other until the end of the song and the light went dark.

The room erupted in applause and cat calls and music started to play and everyone got ready for the next performance.

"Which one was Bella?" Sue asked feigning ignorance.

"The girl who did the second verse, she's beautiful, sexy and-"

"My daughter" Charlie growled his eyes trained on Edward ready to murdered him.

"Charlie!" Sue hissed at him for blurting out the secret. "We said we would not tell anyone until we talked to her." They stood up and walked away from table quickly leaving Emmett with his friends.

"His daug-daugter." Edward forced out. "How?" their eyes trained on Emmett for answers.

"Long story, but I can't answer just yet," he got up and started to follow his parents before back tracking to them. "But don't tell anyone, guys I need you all to keep your mouths shut please." Then turned back and went after his parents.

He quickly found them watching Bella, she stepped off the stage and ran towards them. A smile planted on her face. She stopped short and embrace a middle age women then a Middle age man and a younger guy around their age. They talked for a bit before Bella walked back behind the stage.

The middle aged woman who they all knew to be Renee turned and froze once she spotted them. She whispered something to whom Charlie could assumed was her husband and step son before stalking over to them.

"Hello Renee." Charlie said once she was in ear range.

Renee looked at him briefly before letting her hand fly across his face with a loud smack. "How dare you speak to me!"

** How do we like chapter 2! Let me know, send me a review I cannot wait to read them!**

**Also this is the last day to get my book for free on Amazon. (** Veiled-Truth-Hidden-Islands-Volume/dp/1497535751/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1397000910&sr=8-1&keywords=theveiledtruth**) **

**Follow me on Twitter: Andrearosew**

** And Tumblr:** ** .com**


	3. Chapter 3

** I love the reaction to this story. I am so surprised at the response but I am so happy you all love this story. **

**Chapter 3**

"Renee" Charlie started but she was quick to cut him off.

"Stay away from my family." She whispered before turning and walked away.

"Renee please" Charlie stress following her. "I need to talk to you."  
>"I tried talking to you, you wouldn't even see me." Renee hissed careful to keep her voice down.<br>"Renee I didn't know anything about her, I just found out today." Charlie kept his voice down, not wanting others to overhear their conversation.  
>"A likely story." Renee hissed. "Stay away from my daughter, you signed away your rights to see her 21 years ago."<br>"We need to talk Renee." Charlie tried once more but she just walked away.

"Charlie," Sue placed her hand on his shoulder "Let's not cause a scene. We have all of their information we know where she works and where she goes to school we can contact her again." Sue explained.  
>Charlie blew out a breath but eventually nodded and together as a family, they walked out of the club and headed home.<p>

Bella yawn as she rose from her bed a smile painted on her face. Her family was here and she had the next few days off work to show them around New York. The most shocking was her mother was here for a vacation. She loved her mother but that women did not want her to come to New York in the first place. Her mother fought her tooth and nail when she wanted to accept the scholarship Columbia was offering. The only time she was here was to help her move in and then she left as soon as possible, but it seems after time she finally let whatever she had against this city go.  
>She glanced at the time and nearly screamed. She was late, she forgot to set her alarm and she was supposed to meet her family for breakfast in thirty minutes and she was at least twenty minutes away. She jumped up and ran to her bathroom to get ready.<br>In record time, she was washed, teeth brushed, hair done, and matching outfit, thanks to her picking, it out before she went to sleep, and she ran out the door.

She hurried down the stairs wrapping her jacket tighter around her body before pushing the door open and froze at the circus outside her apartment building.

"There she is!" one guy yelled into the crowd pointing at Bella and they all rushed towards her surrounding her on all sides.

"Isabella Swan over here." A photographer yelled snapping a photo of her.

"What is going on? My names not Swan!" She yelled shielding her eyes from the flash. She stumbled forward trying to make it to the street. "Why are you taking photos of me?" she tried to push pass the men. "Move!" she screamed.

"How does it feel to be the illegitimate daughter of Charles Swan?" Another reporter screamed at her.

"What are you…Who are you talking about? You have the wrong girl." she moved forward still trying to push pass them without much success.

"How does it feel to be the heir to a billion dollar fortune?" another screamed at her.

"What are you talking about? Let me pass!" She pushed her way to the street. "TAXI!" she screamed and nearly fainted in relief when the first one she saw stopped right in front of her. She jumped in and just about screamed the address to the driver the and breathed out a sigh of relief as she left behind the mob of yelling reporters running after her.

"Are you famous?" He glanced at her through the rearview mirror. "I've never had anyone famous in my cab before."

"No, I'm not." Bella shook her head. "I don't know what that was about." She looked over her shoulder once more making sure they were not being followed.

"Well they think you're famous, so you must be." He laughed before focusing on the road.

Bella was grateful he didn't ask any more questions, she reached in to her bag and pulled out her phone. Her screen was full of missed calls and texts from her mother, father and brother.

She pulled up her mother's number and dialed.

"Bella, oh thank god you picked up your phone!" Renee's frantic voice came out in a rush. "Boy's I got her." She yelled into the back ground.

"Mom, what is going on?" Bella asked the frantic feeling coming back. "Why I am being harassed by reporters?"

"Oh honey I will explain everything as soon as you get here, Where are you?" Renee asked.

"I'm on my way to the hotel I had to catch a cab, I should be there in about five or ten minutes." She looked out the window NYC passing by like a blur, this Cabbie was driving like a manic but she was slightly grateful for that.

"Ok good, when you get here hotel security will escort you up to our room." She explained.

"Hotel Security? Mom why do I need hotel security, what don't I know?" Bella nearly screamed into the phone.

"I will explain everything, but when you get here, please Bella just trust me, hotel security is waiting outside for you they have your picture, I love you Honey." Renee answered.

"Ok fine Mom, I should be there soon, I love you too." Bella hung up the phone and rubbed her hands over her face.

Bella 's eyes widen when they pulled up to the hotel, there were twice as many reporters out there than there were at her home and they all came to attention at her arrival.

"Are you sure you want to go out into that?" The Cabbie asked taking in the scene. "I can take you around back?"

"No my mom said security was going to be here." Bella watched as four men dressed in black parted the crowd and came up to the cab door opening in for her.  
>"Miss. Swan?" the one closest to her asked. Bella nodded lost for words as she handed the driver the fair before stepping out of the cab.<br>"Your mother has requested we escort you up to their suite." He told her taking her by her elbow and helping her walk past the onslaught of reporters and tabloid reporters all screamed questions at her. She kept her head down as shielding her face from the blinding flashes.  
>She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding once she step foot into the hotel. The rest of the guards held the reporters from entering as she was quickly escorted to the elevators. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the lobby focused only on her.<br>"Thank You." She said to him once the elevator door closed and no one could see her.  
>"It's no problem ma'am." He said as they rode up the elevator in a comfortable silence. Once they reached the correct floor they walked off and Bella followed him down the hall. He stopped at a door and knocked twice.<br>"Bella!" Renee nearly screamed hugging her daughter close to her. The guard nodded and walked off and waited by the elevator.  
>Bella allowed her mother to pull her into the room. Phil and Jasper were both sitting on the couch the TV on mute showing clips of her dancing on the screens before showing stills of her face side by side with some older man she had never seen before.<br>"Why am I all over the TV?" Bella dropped her bag on the ground her eyes fixed to the screen. "Mom what is going on?" she whipped around to her.  
>Renee bit her lip and habit Bella picked up from her, "I never wanted you to find out. Especially not like this. " She whispered looked to Phil for comfort or help.<br>" You never wanted me to find out what mom?" Bella urged her mother further.  
>"This is about your father-" she hesitated. "Your biological father"<br>"He's dead, though." she said. "I mean that is what you told me."  
>"Bella," Phil stood up coming to his wife's aid. "Honey, you might want to sit down for this." He suggested.<br>"No, dad" Bella shook her head the agitation clear in her voice "I don't want to sit down I want to know what is going on," her voice rose a few octaves. "Why did I need to be escorted up here? And why their people snapping photos of me all over the street like I'm some celebrity."  
>"It's because you are." Jasper said never taking his eyes off the screen, his jaw clenching and unclenching at the images of her flashed across the screen.<br>"What are you talking about, no I'm not." Bella shot back.  
>"Technically you are honey, Bella I… I lied." Renee said Phil came and wrapped his arm around her shoulder giving her the extra support she needed to shatter the image her daughter always had of her father. "Your father never died in car accident, he never wanted you."<br>"What." Bella took a few steps back dropping into the seat behind her. "He's alive…No, you said-"  
>"I know what I said." Renee said softly coming to Bella's side. "But I never wanted you to know the truth. I grew up with two parents who loved me unconditionally and I wanted that for you." She tried to explain. "And when Phil and Jasper came in to our live they gave us that, gave you that."<br>"He's not dead, You lied to me, my entire life." Bella held on to the chair for support as her world crumbled around her.

"Bella, it was for your own good." Renee reasoned. "I was trying to protect you."  
>"How is lying to me, protecting me?" she sobbed tears running freely down her face. "You let me believe my father was dead, Why!"<br>"I told you the truth when I said I met you father one summer, and that it was a just supposed to be a fling. I lied when I said we fell in love before he died. "The complete truth is never fell in love; we knew was going to end when he left. I was surprised when he asked me come back with him but I refused him. Months later when I found out I was pregnant and I went to him, I wasn't looking for him to marry me I just wanted him to know about you and help me raise you. However, he refused to see me, he sent his mother and lawyer to see me instead, and they explained in not so kind words that he wanted nothing to do with you or me. They told me he said I was nothing but summer fun and the fun was over. At first, I didn't believe them, I demanded to see him and hear it from him otherwise I was not going to leave. They took me to a party he was at, and they showed him proposing to his now wife. He announced they were having a child together and he couldn't be happier. I knew at that time they were telling me the truth, he was sending us away. He didn't want me to ruin his future. They gave me papers that had his signature on it signing away his rights to you. He didn't want you; he was starting his new family and didn't want us around to ruin it."  
>"So you left?"<br>"His mother offered me twenty thousand to leave and never show my face again."  
>"And you just took it?"Bella asked. "Just like that"<br>Renee nodded. "Bella you have to understand. My parents were gone by this time; I had no one to turn to. I didn't have a stable job or place to live where I could raise you. I needed the money and as much as I hated them for paying me to go away, it helped me in the first couple of years with you. I was able to go to school and get a degree to give you better life, I was able start the college fund for you that you now have to live off because you are so smart."  
>"He never wanted me." Bella whispered tears ran down her face in waves. "He signed his right away just like that. He started a new family as if I didn't matter. "<br>"Baby," Renee came and dropped in front of her little girl who worlds was shattering and wrapped her arms around her. "I never wanted you to be hurt by him, that's why I never told you. I wanted to protect you from this hurt. I only ever wanted to protect you." Renee pulled back and wiped some of her tears away.  
>"Wait" Bella pulled back, wiped the rest of the tears. "If he didn't want me, why am I all over the news now?"she pointed to the screen.<br>"I ran into him last night." Renee rolled back onto her feet.  
>"How?"<br>"He came to your show." Jasper spoke up. "It was right after your first song, when you came to say hi, after you left mom went over to him, slapped him pretty good and told him to stay lost."

Bella looked at her mother quizzically. "Why would you randomly walk up to him?"  
>"He was staring at you, him, his wife, and their son. They were all just staring at you and I knew they knew whom you were. The way he looked at you, I knew he was going to doing something. I didn't want them to speak to you and ruin your night so I told them to stay away." Renee explained.<br>"That still doesn't explain why my face is all over the new!" Bella stood to get a better look at the television. "How did they find out so much about me, they have my facebook, Instagram and twitter page!" she exclaimed watching her photos being splashed across the TV screen for all to see. "What are they saying, turn the volume up."  
><em>"That's right; Charles Swan had a daughter on the side, that dog. His eldest children are only three months apart according to their birthdays. He got around in his prime." A host joked.<em>___  
><em> _"I know," his co-anchor laughed. "but you know what this means, there will be a fight for the money, that family is worth billions and now there is another heir, and by her birthday it looks like she is first in line."__  
><em>_"This Isabella Dwyer or should I say Swan has not been reached for comment but off of her social media accounts it looks like she attends the same school as her younger brother Emmett. Though there are no photos of the two together online, is there a sibling rivalry going on hmmm… in fact there are no photos of Isabella with any of the Swans. Was there a falling out between the parents."____  
><em>_"We also have a video of Isabella's night time job, it seems she performs at a Burlesque club!"____  
><em>_"A Burlesque Club, oh how the mighty have fallen." One anchor laughed__  
><em>_"Now don't get the wrong idea. I looked into this place, it is a very tasteful establishment no private parts coming out here boys. And during the day they have a pole dancing class for wives to spice up bedroom." The other anchor explained.___

"_Sounds naughty, Well this is all we have for now, but turn in tomorrow of more news on-"_ Jasper muted the Tv once more.  
>"It's been like this all day. They are making up a story about your life." Jasper seethed as more images of his baby sister were splashed all over the screen.<p>

Bella dropped on the couch, "My life," she looked to her Parents. "What do I do now?"  
>Phil and Renee came each sitting on Bella's side. "Honey, you are not in this alone." Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulder.<p>

"We will be with you." Renee added.  
>"Yea Sis, we are here until we sort this all out." Jasper said.<p>

"So what do we do first?" she asked once more.

"We eat," Renee said. "I ordered food before you came it should be up here soon."  
><strong>KNOCK KNOCK<strong>  
>"That must them." Jasper stood and headed to the door. "Good thing to, I'm starving." He pulled the door open and froze.<br>"Mom," he called out his eyes trained on the visitors.

"What is it?" Renee turned to the door. "Charlie!" she gasped. Bella jumped up and turned to face the door.

There stood Charlie Swan with his wife. "I believe we need to talk."

**So how do you like the chapter? Did you like Bella's reaction was it real enough for you all? I need answers and please review. Also for the grammar mistakes, I am sorry; I was in a rush to get this up before work. I hope you all like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry everyone, I know it's been a long time since I have updated but with good reason I hope you all see it that way as well, I am getting closer to my editors deadline for my second book and I have been focusing all my extra time on it. I am so sorry but once that deadline past I have a while before she sends it back for me to look over. But enough about me you came here to read this chapter…..**

**Chapter 4 **

"What are you doing here!" Renee rushed to the door blocking their path into the room. Jasper took a few steps out of her way.

Charlie walked as far as he could into the room, Sue close behind him. "We came to speak to you all."

"We have nothing to say to you, leave!" She pointed to the door.

"Renee…" Charlie started but she was quick to cut him off.

"No! I tried to talk to you, I tried but what did you do, you pushed me and our daughter away out of your life like we never belonged, you do not get to come in here and act like nothing is wrong."

"Renee, I did not know you were pregnant." He tried to explain.

"Yea right," She crossed her arms.

"I think you need to leave." Phil came up behind Renee.

"I'm not leaving until we talk." Charlie stood his ground.

"Let's talk about how you signed away your rights to our child that you refused to even see me when I tried to come speak to you. Do you want to talk about that Charlie?" she accused.

Bella stood in the small living room unsure of what to say, the man she always assumed was dead was standing directly in front of her trying to speak to her.

"Mom, Dad." She called to her parents softly bring everyone's attention to her. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"Bella," Renee started to protest but Bella held up a hand to stop her.

"I know your side mom, but before I make a decision I want to hear his." She explained. "I want to know why we were sent away."

Renee held firm for a few moments before letting out a defeated sign and moving aside and letting Charlie and Sue walk into the room.

"Thank You," Sue smile at Bella which she just nodded in returned. Charlie and Sue sat on the smaller loveseat, while Renee, Phil and Bella took the larger couch; Jasper took on of the extra chairs to sit in.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Charlie spoke up after a moment of silence. He turned to Renee. "Whatever my mother and her lawyer told you was a lie." Renee let out a snort, but Charlie chose to ignore it. "I never knew a thing about you being pregnant. It was only at my mother's funeral that her lawyer came and revealed the truth to me. I promise you I did not know about her" he glanced at Bella. "before last night."

Renee didn't respond she just held on you Phil's hand. Charlie took this as a sign to continue.

"When he came to the house he brought with him a file." He reached into the bag at his feet and pulled out a thick folder, he kept taps on you." He looked in Bella's direction.

"Why would he do that if you were to never know about me?" Bella questioned.

"Aro is not in good health and he did not expect to outlive my mother, he planned to give me this" he shook the file in his hand. "to me after he died, but my mother shocked us all by going first."

"May I see it?" Bella asked reaching for the file and Charlie gladly handed it over. Bella flipped open the file and started to flip through the pages. "This is my entire life." She flipped through more pages. "This is a copy of the hospital bill from when I had my appendix taken out." She picked up the page. "This was from like ten years ago." She looked up at Charlie.

"Bella, honey let me see." Renee reached for the file and Bella let her take it.

"So your mother, lied to my mom about everything?" Bella asked a little skeptical. "And she was never going to tell you?" she shook her head.

"Yes," Sue answered this time. "I promise you, Charlie did not know about you, and the moment we found out we came to your job to see you."

"So you really never knew?" Renee looked up from the file; she felt her heart drop to her stomach. "All of this was because of your mother, how could she keep this from you?"

Sue blew out a breath and Charlie cleared his throat. "My mother is/was a piece of work. She had a plan for everyone in the family and anyone who disrupted that plan was sent away."

"And a girl you had a fling with coming up from the beach to tell you she's pregnant was not part of her plan I guess?" Renee asked already knowing the answer.

"Renee, I am so sorry for what she did, and how she treated you. If I had known you would have never been sent away." Charlie said.

"I don't know what to say, I am so sorry for how I treated you last night." Renee apologized. "Oh, I slapped you as well." She gasped. "I'm Sorry"

Charlie shook his head. "It's ok, from what you were told I understand why you did." Charlie scratched the back of his head.

"So what happens now?" Bella questioned. "My face is all over the news; they are saying whatever they want about this situation, where do we go from here?"

"Well first, we need to release a statement; otherwise they will keep making up stories until we give them the truth," Charlie answered. "Then I believe you all should come to the house and stay there while this all dies down."

"What, Why?" Bella questioned.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better, they will hound you until they get their fill. It would be better if you all stayed at the house where you are safe, we live in a gated community they will not be able to bother you all, while you adjust this." Sue answered.

Renee shook her head. "We can't just leave, we have the room booked for two weeks prepaid, and we can't waste that money"

Sue smiled "I assure you it will be no problem to get your money back."

They looked at the Swan's in confusion. "Why would that not be a problem?" Phil asked.

"I own this hotel." Charlie answered. "One of many, Well the family does which mean technically so do you Bella." He gave her smile.

Bella sputtered, "What now"

"You are my daughter, which make a part of the company; I have my lawyers drawing up papers for you to sign."

"Sign for what?" Renee asked.

"To receive her stake in the company," Charlie answered.

"My stake," Bella leaned back in the chair. "But I'm not even a part of the company."

"You are a part of this family" Charlie sat up proudly. "And I know that you are going to school for a business degree, from your school records I know you could make a great addition to the company."

"I…I don't even know where to start with all of this. I don't know what to do or say." Bella shook her head.

"We are sorry to overwhelm you right now, but this is why I suggest we move you all the house then we can start talking about everything there." Charlie explained, "I really want the chance to get to know you, we all do."

"I guess if it's alright with everyone else we can stay with you for a bit." She looked to her parents and Jasper getting nods of agreement from them all.

"We will be with you every step of the way." Phil gave her an encouraging smile.

Sue clasped her hands together. "Great, now Charlie and I will head downstairs and handle the situation with the room while you all pack. Then we can head to your apartment Bella get you packed for a bit then head back to the house for lunch, I assume we would all like to eat while we discuss further." She stood to her feet and Charlie did as well.

"Thank you for agreeing to all of this." Charlie reached out a hand to Bella who stood and took it his outstretched hand but pulled him into a hug.

Charlie stood froze for a spilt second before returning the hug. Bella pulled back after a moment. "It's great that you are alive!"

"Thank You." He said slowly. Renee turned her head and wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

Charlie cleared his throat. "We will meet you downstairs, how long do you all need to pack?"

"Twenty minutes at the most, we just got here yesterday we haven't had time to unpack yet." Renee answered.

"Ok twenty minutes." Charlie said, Phil stood and walked them to the door closing it behind them.

"Bella." Renee turned to her daughter. "I am so sorry." She started.

"Mom, stop." Bella turned to her. "It's not your fault, you both were lied to." Bella explained.

"I know," she sighed. "But if I had told you, knowing your persistence you would have contacted him a long ago and this wouldn't be happening now."

"Mom, I don't blame you, you were trying to protect my feelings and I understand that."

"Thank you honey." Renee stood giving her a tight hug, it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was always afraid IF Bella found out she would lose her.

"We should get packing," Jasper stood. "It looks like we are getting an upgrade."

"I'll just wait here." Bella took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to find a channel that was not talking about her.

**So what do we think? How did you all feel about this chapter? Now Bella knows both sides, what do you think will/should happen next?**

**Also, I read in some comments that some of you believe that Renee is lying to Bella about what happen, I just want to clear up that what Renee told Bella in Chapter 3 was not a lie it is what happened to her, her side. She is innocent in this. Just a FYI**

**I love you all! Please review I can't wait to hear from you. **


End file.
